


I can see the green light (I can see it in your eyes)

by jdalex



Series: that shining green light [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry finally goes into heat, Liam's there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see the green light (I can see it in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Major shout out to the [The Best Babe Ever](http://nowinscenarios.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title credit goes to "Over the Love" by Florence + The Machine

At first, Harry thinks nothing of it. It’s hot as hell fire in the room they’re stationed in, interviewer droning on with questions they’ve all answered a hundred times before but Harry’s more focused on the snow falling outside and the tiny droplets of sweat he can feel traveling down the length of his spine. It’s absolutely freezing outside, they’re somewhere in Midwest America and it’s colder here than any place Harry’s been before so he blames his sweating on the heater he can hear humming over in the corner.

When the interview is finally over they’re ushered into another conference room to wait because their bus has broken down. Engine has overheated, Paul says, working too hard in this below zero temperature.

There’s a collective groan from Louis and Niall, both who have been yawning all day and are just itching to get back into bed for a quick nap. Zayn says something, Liam replies but Harry’s so hot now it’s all he can focus on. He stumbles across the hall to the bathroom and he’s sure someone says his name but he shrugs it off, they’ll just follow him anyway.

He turns the faucet to cold and doesn’t think twice before shoving his head under the water. He wants to ask what’s wrong with him, wants to scream it, but there’s a voice at the back of his mind telling him he knows exactly what’s going on.

He finally resurfaces and when he glances up he catches Liam’s and Zayn’s eyes in the mirror. The ice water has barely taken the edge off and he has to stop himself from actually ripping his clothes off for some relief. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he stands, wobbling slightly and he can hear Liam shift closer, feel the heat of his hand from where it hovers next to Harry’s hip.

“I’m going into heat aren’t I?”

Liam gasps, as if he wasn’t expecting that to come out of Harry’s mouth but Zayn’s nodding behind him, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

From day one they’d known, Liam and Zayn were obvious, it isn’t hard to pick out Alphas. Louis had announced he was a Beta, going on about how his whole line was full of Beta’s, his mother, his mum’s mother, his mum’s mum’s mother and so on. Zayn finally had to wrestle him to the ground to get him to shut up about it.

Niall had gone quiet and it’s the only time Harry can remember to this day he’d seen Niall blush. He’d coughed, said he was an Omega and went back to fiddling with the guitar pick he’d always carried in his pocket. Harry had smiled, nudged him with his shoulder and said ‘yeah, me too.’

Harry remembers the weight of Liam’s gaze on him that day, a weight that hasn’t left him since, a weight he can feel now. It’s heavier though, the intentions of it clear and as Liam steps closer Harry shivers, leaning in toward the heat of Liam, the heat of an Alpha.

When Niall went into heat the first time, almost a year ago now, Zayn had been there and it wasn’t all that surprising to the rest of them when they bonded. It was expected to be honest.

That left Harry and Liam.

He’d grown closer to Liam after that, emotionally, not physically, they knew that’d come later and now –

His mind races, images and thoughts flash by so fast he can barely make them out. Snippets of skin and teeth and hands… Harry trembles as he feels himself slick, knows that he’s no doubt staining the pants he’s wearing.

Liam’s nostrils flare, the tiniest sound of what could be a growl rumbles low in his chest.

“C’mon.” Zayn says, “we gotta get him back to the hotel.”

It hits him like a tidal wave when they’re in the van, Liam’s smell is everywhere, he’s pressed against Harry’s side, having just as much trouble not touching as Harry. The Beta driving is doing his best to stop laughing but failing miserably. Betas are all the same, Louis’d be laughing if he was here, hell he probably is laughing back at the radio station.

Harry’d kick his seat if he could focus long enough on something that isn’t Liam.

Harry manages well enough to get back to his hotel room, Liam close in toe, he hasn’t fully succumbed to the heat yet but his right mind is hanging on by a thread. He stumbles to his bed when they’re finally in the room. He’s soaked through his shirt and his fingers shake as he pulls it up and off.

Liam’s lingering off in the corner, fingers twitching in a way Harry knows he wants to touch.

“I can turn the air on for you.” He says, moving almost mechanically as he turns the temperature dial down.

Harry swallows, mouth suddenly dry, and his leg bounces as Liam continues to stand much too far away. “C’mere,” He says, trying to keep the desperation from his voice but it’s almost impossible at this point.

Liam’s movements are still stiff as he carefully sits down next to Harry. His eyes are blown wide, brown irises turned to a murky, muddy color. Liam leans forward to kiss him all of a sudden, it’s a just quick press, sweet, but that doesn’t stop the swarm of butterflies erupting in Harry’s stomach.

Liam makes to pull away but Harry brings his hands up, locking them around Liam’s neck to keep him close, “Please,” he says.

Liam dips back in and gives Harry what they both want. Slowly, the tension in Liam’s body drains, his hands wander, lips working harder against Harry’s. Harry licks across Liam’s bottom lip and he can hear a tiny pleased sound come from Liam as a response.

“Can we –” Harry starts, interrupted as Liam nips at his bottom lip. They’re both breathing heavily, and Harry takes a few deep breathes before speaking again, “Let’s –”he gives up trying to get across what he wants verbally and instead reaches for Liam’s jeans, undoing the fly and feeling the heat from where Liam’s hard for him.

“Yeah,” Liam breathes, stripping off his shirt before gently pushing away Harry’s trembling hands and clasping his fists softly around Harry’s wrists. “Nervous?” he asks, bringing Harry’s hands up to his mouth to kiss at his palms.

“No – well I mean yes but no because… it’s not from you. It’s – everything’s… new.”

Liam nods, offering a nervous smile of his own. “I know what you mean.”

Harry presses forward quickly for another kiss and asks softly, “Can you undress me?”

“Oh!” Liam licks his lips, “Yeah, sure, of course.”

Harry goes to lie down and it’s then he feels how wet he is. He squirms, feeling the way even his jeans are sticking to his body. He wants to reach out and stop Liam, but just the brush of Liam’s fingertips against his stomach has him turning to jelly. He shivers under the touch, melting back into the mattress and raising his hips as Liam strips him naked.

His cock slaps up against his belly, legs parting automatically as Liam kneels between them.

“Fuck,” Liam marvels, fingers digging indents into Harry’s knees as he stares. Tentatively, he reaches a hand down, finger rubbing at Harry’s rim and it’s all the contact he needs before he’s arching off the bed and coming hard across his stomach.

The pressure of Liam’s hand on his leg increases tenfold and as he gasps for breath he barely gets out the words he wants to say, “Liam I need –”

The room’s hazy now, blurry around the edges and the only thing in focus is Liam. He can’t hear the air humming anymore, can’t hear the way he’s heaving for breath, he’s acutely zoned in on just the rustle of Liam getting undressed and his deep breaths. Mind filled with a constant mantra of _pleasepleaseplease_ and _needneedneed_.

He manages to get enough control over his body to roll over and present himself. _This is what a good Omega does_ , he thinks, _need to be good for Liam_.

Liam does growl this time, that typical deep Alpha growl that’s never sent a shiver down Harry’s spine until now. Liam’s lips ghost over the last few knobs at the base of Harry’s back and Harry squeaks in surprise and is rewarded with a light feeling in his chest as Liam laughs.

Slowly, carefully, Liam crowds up against Harry’s back, lips sponging across his shoulder blade.

“Are you sure you want me?” Liam asks quietly, “I just – just because the heat I don’t want – what if you regret –”

Harry maneuvers as fast as he can to surge up and kiss him, lips bruising as he forces Liam to see. _I want you._

“Won’t regret you Liam.” Harry murmurs, heart pounding in his ears as Liam’s hip twitch and he can feel the blunt head of Liam’s’ cock against his bollocks.

Harry settles back down into the sheets, pushes his forehead into the crook of his elbow and bites into the meat of his arm as Liam pushes in. White lights flash behind his eyelids and he shakes violently as another orgasm washes over him.

Liam drapes himself over Harry’s back, fingertips brushing lightly over Harry’s ribs as if he’s trying to read every secret they have to tell him. He keeps his movements slow but definite, moving with purpose but not too fast. The drag of Liam’s cock rubs up against everywhere Harry needs him, makes him feel lost in this forest of _not enough_ and _much too much_.

He’s bordering on that fine line of oversensitivity, where there are tears starting to prick the corners of his eyes. Mind on fire with the need to stop but body fighting because he needs more, he needs a knot.

Liam’s groaning softly into the back of Harry’s neck, hands skidding across Harry’s slick skin like he needs to feel everything all at once and perhaps he does.

There’s something growing in the pit of Harry’s stomach, something building so fast it’s making him dizzy. Liam’s panting now, harsh and fast, hips snapping faster until suddenly he thrusts in hard, leaves his hips seated deep before moaning out long and loud and Harry feels the foreign warm splash of Liam’s come followed by the tightness, the stretch of Liam knotting him and that’s when the feeling in his stomach erupts.

He gasps, eyesight blinding as he feels as though something is tearing its way from his chest but in the best way possible. A dull roar takes over his hearing, as if being submerged in a body of water while everyone around him screams at the surface.

“Liam,” He says, mind still spinning so fast he can’t open his eyes but he hears the soft call of his name leave Liam’s lips.

A sensation pings down his spine, tingles his toes before spreading until his whole body feels like it’s buzzing, like his DNA is being replaced, like Liam’s melting into his back and becoming part of him.

His stomach drops, sound cutting out into silence and the white light fades, stars exploding behind his eyelids are the only thing left in its wake.

Liam has collapsed on top of him, leaving him pressed tight into the bed and he considers himself drunk when he opens his eyes. He grunts, more so because of the light than Liam’s weight but Liam’s quick to maneuver them onto their sides. Liam’s knot is still full and they’ll be stuck together for some time and the movement pulls at Harry’s rim, enough that he hisses.

“Sorry, sorry,” Liam murmurs, kissing softly along Harry’s neck as an apology.

“S’fine,” Harry slurs, mind still fuzzy but he cuddles back into Liam so they’re pressed together all along their bodies. Liam slips an arm around Harry’s waist, dutifully ignoring Harry’s spent cock and instead trailing through the soft hair that leads to Harry’s groin.

There’s a tugging, a fuzzy, warm sensation left as a he pulls away.

A bond.


End file.
